


Mothers See

by APgeeksout



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria likes her children to be prompt, but most of all, she doesn't like to watch them struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brothers Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590422) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



Dinner was late that evening, dry with reheating, though that did little to suppress her boys' appetites. Victoria only wished that the tough entree were her greatest source of concern. 

Heath continued to bluster past his injury, but the sight of the makeshift sling binding him squeezed at her heart each time her gaze fell upon him, moreso as he fought, one-handed, with his steak. 

Willing to bear no more, she reached unceremoniously for his plate, and cut his meat as she might have, given the chance to mother him as a boy.

“Thank you, Mother,” he said wryly. 

“Always.”


End file.
